Imperial Emperor
|- | |} The Imperial Emperor has many political powers that are identical to his predecessor position, which was that of the Silvermoon Emperor. The Imperial Emperor is above all the head of the nation, and the head of state, both in executive authority and final authority. Though during the reign of the first Imperial Emperor, Jarethan II, most of that executive authority was de facto in the hands of the Prime Minister. The Emperor's authority is considerable since he has the final word of approval over all matters of the Empire, though most of these decisions are usually made by his closest advisors. Parliament Though the Emperor has yet to call forth a Parliament, it is customary that he does eventually ,as dictated by his predecessors in the Silvermoon Empire. The Parliament is a gathering of all the political forces in the Empire to debate and legislate new rules in debate for the Empire. These rules become laws and eventually are enforced throughout the Empire. Commander and Chief One of the most powerful positions that the Emperor possesses is the head of the military. He is the highest marshal, general and admiral of all of the Empire's armed forces. He is also the chief of all the intelligence services and has final word on all military and intelligence deployments. The Emperor appoints a Lord Commander to maintain day to day command over the Empire's military, though this position is strictly in relation to the Imperial Army, and has nothing to do with the intelligence services. Sunstar Elite The Emperor is guarded by the Sunstar Elite. At one time the Sunstar Elite were placed under the command of lower officials but Emperor Jarethan II ordered that they relinquish loyalties and be only his personal guards. Since then the Sunstar Elite have been the most recognized of all bodyguards. They are always at the Emperor's side and only he is fully aware of their true numbers. Some suspect that they are an entire army in their own right, others suspect the numbers are a bit less than that. Recently, females were admitted into the Sunstar Elite's newest variation of Battle-Magisters. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard are entirely loyal to the Emperor. At one time they were the bodyguards of the Emperor but since then they have become a unique military unit in their own right instead of a bodyguard service. The Imperial Guard have a much more diverse ranking system and functions as a military in its own right. Residences The Emperor's official residence is Sunwell Palace, previously known as Sunwell Plateau. Though after the political change from the Silvermoon Empire to the Empire, the official residence was relocated to the Sky Palace. Though the Emperor still maintains Silvermoon Palace as his summer residence. Sunwell Palace The Emperor's official residence is the palace located on the Isle of Quel'Danas and is the location of the Sunwell. Amongst the plateau and fortifications are the Emperor's private medication chambers, his private household, and barracks for the Sunstar Elite. A singular circular throne room, where he will meet with his council dominates the entrance to the main palace building. Sunwell Palace was also the location for the first Parliament of the Empire, and it was here that the first democratic progress of the Empire took place. Since then, the Parliament has been replicated throughout the Empire, creating safe locations for wherever the Parliament was required to meet. Sunwell Palace is likely the most formidable fortress in the Empire, with an entire fleet of Blood Elven destroyers and airships, along with a vast assembled army protect the sacred location. At one time even High Elven pilgrims were permitted to visit the Sunwell, but the Emperor since, has sealed the Sunwell with the mystical powers of 9 ring seals, forever containing its powers. Sunfury Spire Within the capital city, Sunfury Spire is the location for the Emperor during his presence. However it is this spire that is now the residence for the Co-Emperor who rules Silvermoon City. During the reign of Emperor Jarethan II, the position of Co-Emperor was never exercised, and so the spire was left vacant, though still occupied by the regent ruler of the city. Sunfury Spire is also heavily fortified within the city, and in the royal court area where the Emperor still could meet with foreign dignitaries, legions of Imperial Guard protect the area. Sky Palace The Sky Palace is the grandest of the Imperial Constructions. Constructed at the command of Emperor Jarethan II, the Sky Palace utilized the same levitation methods that Kirin Tor used, to levitate Dalaran in Northrend. The Sky Palace itself was almost a city in its own right, featuring an arena, an opera house, art gallery, library, banquet halls, parliament, meeting rooms, and a vast treasury vault. There were lounge areas for the Emperor's courtiers to relax, and private residential houses for the guests of honor. The Sky Palace was a vast project that took a long time to complete. During the change from the Silvermoon Empire, to the Empire, the capital was relocated to Shattrath, to symbolize neutral standing between the Horde and Alliance. Nearby though, imported materials were brought from all over the land, to build the vast palace, and when it was completed, its vaults were still full of imperial platinum bars. Imperial Palace With the reign of Emperor Arkonas, the Imperial Residence was relocated to the more humble yet equally opulent Magister's Terrace. There, the Imperial Court and Advisors went to advise the Emperor. Within the halls of the terrace were beautiful gardens and ballrooms where the Emperor held court. Duties The Imperial Emperor has to perform many duties, above all, are his formal duties as the imperial head of state. Mandated by the first Emperor, Jarethan I, the Emperor had to act as the most powerful symbol of imperial authority, and personify the Empire as a whole. Opening of Parliament The Emperor has to open the Parliaments which call upon the nobility of the land, to discuss important matters of state such as foreign affairs, territorial expansion and military matters. The Emperor is the only one who can call a parliament and once he has called one, the nobility must meet at the location of his choice. Military Commander The Emperor is the supreme leader of the military, and thus he commands the fleets, armies and all the soldiery of the Empire, as a result all of the highest military decisions must be made by him, or an appointed proxy. Despite the significance of this position, more than often it is the Generals and Admirals who take direct command of the armed forces, rather than the Emperor himself. Though despite this, the Emperor has the power to seize control should the need arise. Ritual Leader The Emperor has many duties that are normally regarded as ritualistic. Such acts include participating in processions to the Sunwell, and hosting banquets to honor his predecessors. Actual Authority or Figurehead? The actual practicing power of the Emperor depends entirely on the Emperor himself. Through its predecessor state, the Silvermoon Empire, it was generally regarded that both Emperor Jarethan I and Metachronos I held absolute power in their own hands and were free to exercise this at their own will. Under the administration of Emperor Jarethan II, he had an almost dual leadership with himself as Emperor, and Prime Minister Yimo functioning as head of government, so they both worked to run the nation. Under the more passive leadership of Emperor Jarethan III, the duties of the Emperor were delegated to the office of Grand Minister, giving the Grand Minister de facto rule of the Empire but this was done willingly by the Emperor as he had few wishes to actually take on formal duties. Under lesser known Emperors, it was widely felt that they were figureheads and that the true power of the nation rested in the hands of the Prime Minister or Grand Minister. Titles The Emperor is usually simply called the Emperor, but formally has other titles which have some significance in terms of the history of the Empire. *King of Silvermoon *Supreme Lord of the Sin'Dorei *Protector of the Sunwell *Keeper of the Sunstar Flamestrike *Autarch of the Imperium Emperor's of the Empire